terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Gillman
Gillman, otherwise known as the Creature from the Black Lagoon, is an amphibious mutant who has only appeared once in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance Gillman is covered in scaly, green skin with gills on the sides of his face. He has big lips, orange eyes, & no nose. His webbed hands have sharp claws, which he also has on his feet. History Gillman is an ancient creature who lives in a mysterious place called the Black Lagoon, where he usually keeps to himself. He is also one of the Deep Ones; a race of amphibious humanoids associated with the Great Old Ones, Dagon & Hydra. In prehistoric times, Dagon had originally intended to wage war against Cthulhu & his Star-Spawn for dominance over the Earth, but because of their similar ideals & civilizations, Dagon & Cthulhu made an alliance. This meant that the Star-Spawn & the Deep Ones could coexist in harmony. However, the city of R'lyeh would sink at the end of the Cretaceous Period thanks to Cthulhu's brother, King Hastur throwing a meteor at the Earth. In 1954, Gillman claimed an esoteric body of water called the Black Lagoon as his territory, where he would remain tranquil & stationary for decades. On June 17th, 2018, Gillman attended a Super Battle Bros. Tournament at the Ledda Residence, teaming up with Halloween Ninja to combat Patriot Man. He appeared to be quite confused, but proved himself to be a good fighter. In fact, Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda would even allow Gillman to come to his pool a second time. On June 30th, Gillman was telepathically tasked by Cthulhu himself to travel the world with Ah'n'gha'drn, sending them through a vortex that followed a familiar power signature. The portal had spawned at a hotel in New Jersey, where Imhotep & Jack Jarren were resting, waiting for Dan to return. However, since the vortex was colliding with 7 other ones, Gillman did not wish to make an appearance. On Auguts 5th, Gillman would return to another tournament, this time battling against Biggus Dickus VII. He would also befriend Big Fat Ugly Bug Faced Baby Eating O'Brien. Gillman would return to the Black Lagoon after the tournament was over. Gillman was one of billions who were destroyed during the End of the World on December 7th. However, he was revived soon afterwards. Personality Gillman is very quiet, barely uttering a sound. He is a creature of solitude, rarely leaving his humble abode. When provoked, his predatory instincts kick in, showing his more animalistic behaviors. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Mutant Strength: Gillman is super strong, matching strength levels with Superhumans. His strong claws help him a lot in battle. His maximum strength is unknown. Mutant Speed: Gillman is usually pretty fast, particularly when swimming, although he appeared rather sluggish in Splashfest. This could be because he was fighting for a while & started to get tired. His maximum speed is unknown. Invulnerability: Gillman is incredibly durable, able to withstand gunfire & immolation. He has also proven to be able to last a good amount of time against opponents stronger than him. His maximum durability is unknown. Self-Regeneration: Gillman has a healing factor thanks to his biology, able to heal his wounds rather quickly. Amphibiousness: Gillman can breathe underwater using his gills. When on land, he has a set of dormant lungs that operate when needed. Adept Swimmer: As a creature of the water, Gillman is proficient at swimming. His webbed hands may sometimes act as a speed accelerator when in movement, presumably being faster in water than on land. Night Vision: Gillman can see better in the dark as opposed to light. Weaknesses Gillman is slightly photophobic, due to its lifestyle in murky waters. He is also weak to the chemical rotenone. Trivia * He is based off of the Universal Monsters character of the same name. Filmography Category:Characters Category:One-Shot Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Mutants Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Non-Speaking Characters Category:Deep Ones Category:SBB Participants